


Doom/Star Trek Crossover Art

by Birddi



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birddi/pseuds/Birddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross over art for Evening_Bata's story In Three Words. A crossover between Doom and Star Trek. Where Jim Kirk realizes his best friend may have some secrets of his own. "Pike used George Kirk’s legacy to dare his son into Starfleet. It was John Grimm who taught Jim about living outside of his father’s shadow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doom/Star Trek Crossover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evening_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Bat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Three Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639651) by [Evening_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Bat/pseuds/Evening_Bat). 



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Art from a few years ago - for a really awesome author that I can't remember the name for? Oops. If this rings a bell for anyone I'd like to know who it's for. - EDIT: Thanks Tori


End file.
